Sesshomaru
by Cowgirl 101
Summary: Orphaned, Sesshomaru grows up in the remote African wilderness, raised by a pack of wild dogs. When a Japanese expedition enters the jungle, Sesshomaru encounters the beautiful Kagame and recognizes that there are others like him. Discovering. Learning. Fighting. Falling in love. Are just some of the things that this story has in store for you. (Follows story line of Disney Tarzan)
1. Intro

**Sesshomaru**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own** ** _Tarzan_** **or** ** _Inuyasha_** **.** ** _Tarzan_** **is the property of Edgar Rice Burrough, and are not my intellectual property.** ** _Inuyasha_** **is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Intro:

Soft taps of paws rustling the leaves on the forest floor was the only noise that could be heard this day. Sadness was thick in the air around this pack of wild dogs. For just that morning their alphas only pup was killed by a leopard. The alpha female remained in the back of the pack dragging her feet moping over her loss. _'It's all my fault'_ she continued to think as she dragged her feet along, simply on autopilot to their next destination.

All of a sudden she paused. Ears perked. She looked up at her pack to see if they had heard it but they were still walking along. A faint cry can be heard in far off distance. She can hear it. She isn't imaging it. She turned her head in the direction of the cry and continued to listen. If she heard it once more, only once more, she would know she isn't imaging it. _'Please cry for me.'_ She prayed. She didn't want to be going crazy by hearing things. There it was again! The third cry!

That's all she needed. Her feet moved faster than she could remember. Her motherly instincts kicked in and carried her towards a baby's cry for help. Mud, water, sticks, and leaves kicked up into her light gray coat as she ran towards the coast. As the cry's got louder the faster she ran. Her heart hammered against her chest, her lungs strained for air, but she continued. She had to save this baby! She slid to a stop before a giant tree that had a simple house built around the limbs. _'What is this?'_ She asked herself. She remained frozen from fear of what creature could have made such an eye sore.

Another cry caused our wild dog to whip her head up towards the house within the tree. With her heart hammering once more, this time out of fear of what creatures could be in the tree, she continued towards the tree trying to find a way up into its limbs. Whining to herself she walked around the bottom of the tree until she came across a walkway that wrapped around the tree that lead up to the top. Gulping slightly, she stepped onto the board digging her claw into the board, as an extra safety precaution, and started her slow, silent, trek up towards the cries of scared baby. She sniffed the air, smelling death and blood and she grew closer to the cries of fear and help. Her ears remained perked, listening for any other noise other than that of a baby.

She rounded the top of the tree house that opened out to a platform that looked out of the calm ocean. Turning her nose towards the smell of death her dark brown orbs peered through the doorway looking for any sign of movement. The shrill cries for help had calmed slightly as if the child knew that help was near. It's simple whimpers were coming from deep within the house. Her paws slowly tapped into the house, remaining on guard, as she approached the noise. Her nose crinkled at the scent of decay that came from her right. Flicking her eyes to the side she saw a woman partially eaten, laying in her own blood.

Pausing to investigate, she allowed her nose to take in the scents of what had been within the dwelling. There were only two scents, the baby and the woman. Although the woman had been sick, deathly sick, causing her to be weaker when it came to versing her killer. Dark brown orbs dropped down to the floor to see the leopards bloody smeared foot prints around the corpse of the woman.

The alpha female returned her attention back to the cries of the baby. _'I will save your child.'_ She thought to herself as she approached the basinet. The first sign of movement was shown from behind a simple dark blue blanket. Her nose sniffed a mile a minute around the blanket trying to take in the scent of the creature. She had never smelled something like it. The dead woman didn't even smell like this creature. _'She wasn't the mother. Then where are your parents light one?'_ Carefully, she removed the tiny blanket with her teeth to see bright silver and bright gold colored eyes staring up at her in wonder. She blinked herself, sniffing at the child once more. He reeked of power, strength, a stale baby shit. The tiny baby boy blinked up at the creature reaching a tiny hand up at the animal before him. Smiling slightly, he placed a gentle, clawed, hand against the animal's muzzle, reveling in the feel of the fur against his tiny digits.

The alpha female rumbled against the child's hand, reaching her head further into the basinet she reveled in the feel of the child's hands against her face. The tail thumped happily against the wooden floor as the baby squealed in happiness. Her eyes scanned the baby once more, falling onto the sight of a crescent moon against his forehead. _'What are you little one?'_ She asked herself.

The child stilled as it sniffed the air, bringing his arms back to his side and went completely silent. The female immediately stood sniffing the child "what is wrong little one?" She whined at the child.

 ** _CREAK_**

Her light gray fur stood straight out as she sniffed the air once more. Spinning quickly, she growled lowly at the creature that has been the bane of her existence for the past few days. "Fucking cats." She growled out as she stared down the leopard that not only killed her pup but this baby's caregiver.

The leopard stood before her, crouched low to the ground, ready to strike at any moment. "Dog." It hissed back in anger. "Leave now." It growled out.

"Not without the baby." Our mighty female growled out in return.

"Then you won't be leaving." The leopard snapped before lunging towards our female companion.

Side stepping the attack, our female growled and snapped her jaws around the giant cat's throat. Gripping tightly, she whipped her head to the side flinging the cat to the side away from the silent baby. Blood coated her teeth making her smirk for drawing first blood.

The leopard shook their head growling lowly as it stood once more. Rethinking his strategy, he smirked before rushing towards the dog once more. Snorting slightly the dog dodged once more only to freeze slightly when she noticed the leopards true target. "NO!" She screamed before leaping onto the cat, biting into the beast shoulder blades. The baby cried out in fear, seeing how close the creature had gotten to taking its life.

The leopard flopped to its side causing the dog to smack her head roughly against the unforgiving floor. Yelping at the sudden pain in her cranium she released the leopard accidently. The leopard seized his chance. "Die creature!" He yelled out in triumph as he clambered to his feet and lunged for the child once more.

Time seemed to freeze. The dog looked on in worry and fascination as her eyes widened taking in everything step by step. Her ears pulled back against her head as the screeching cry of the child rang out followed by a bright green light. The green light simply pulsed out at first catching the leopards attack and gripping the animal slightly. As if the light new the source of danger it pulsed once more flinging the animal out of the house and onto the platform as if it were nothing.

The baby's scream turned into small cries for comfort as the light simply disappeared as if it were never there. The dog looked towards the leopard, it was breathing but it wasn't moving any time soon. She whipped her head towards the baby and stared down at him. His tiny clawed hands rubbed at his eyes, as he cried. "What are you little one?" She asked allowed as she stared down at the little creature before her.

A groan from behind her startled her out of her revere. The leopard moved slightly, groaning in pain, but still remained unconscious. Thinking quickly, she looked at the child before nuzzling him warmly, rumbling slightly. "You are safe now little one." She whispered to him.

The little baby sniffled slightly before placing his hand against her muzzle, as if understanding her words. Using her muzzle, she gently rolled the baby onto his belly. Opening her mouth, she gently put her mouth around his tiny form and lifted him out of the basinet. Walking towards the door, she remained on guard as she watched the cat. Reaching the spiraling walkway is when she threw caution to the wind and took off towards her pack. Running just as fast as before, she couldn't help but feel happiness carry her feet back towards her mate and their pack.

Yips could be heard in the distance. They were searching for her. Her muffled yips carried slightly towards them in hopes that they would come to her. She didn't want the leopard to catch up to her before she got to her pack. Her yips were returned with howls of joy. They heard her! _'We are safe little one. My little Sesshomaru.'_ She thought warmly, as her pack came into view.


	2. Family Bonds

**Chapter 1: Family Bonds**

-8 Years Later-

Dead leaves could barely be heard under the loud yips and barks of excited pups coming home. It was their first hunt and they had succeeded. Well…more like their leaders had succeed. The unstoppable, inseparable brothers had captured and killed one of the biggest water buffalo they have ever seen. Sesshomaru stood proudly, at a mere 3'6 feet tall, dragging the dead buffalo closer to the den for the pack to feast on. At the young age of 8 years old his muscles still showed their definition. Wearing a mere scrap of leather as a loan cloth he tromps through the woods as if it didn't matter. Sweat, dirt, and blood clung to his tanned skin showing how long and grueling their journey had been. His brother, Kiba whom is merely two years of age, looked a little worse for wear. His lightly grayed coat resembled that of his mother's but his light blue eyes showed his status, the son of the alpha. Blood and dirt coated his fur but that didn't stop him from prancing ahead with his head held high. Nothing could get better for the brothers.

As they neared their den they could see their mother standing proudly on the edge of the large boulder that looked out over the den. Her smile is what drove them to quicken their pace. They finished to finish their first hunt. This hunt was the hardest and greatest of them all. When all of the pups age into maturity they come together and go on a hunt. They are to not return without a kill. For this kill is what accepts them into the pack as adults. It had only been a week and they are already returning with a glorious feast.

Sesshomaru pulled the carcass into the center of the small field that was lined with boulders. Dropping the buffalo, he quickly dropped to his hands and feet before sitting, awaiting his father's approval of their kill. Kiba quickly joined his side, sitting proudly next to his brother. Gold and light blue stared forward into the darkness of the cave dwelling hidden under the giant boulder their mother stood proudly on. Light blue eyes stared at them from the darkness of the cave before they began to move closer.

Sesshomaru tensed as he felt their alpha approach them. Kiba glanced towards his brother, snorting he bumped his shoulder against his brothers in hopes of getting him to relax. Sesshomaru merely glanced at his brother before releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sesshomaru snorted a small laugh causing Kiba to only do the same.

A low growl of warning caused the brothers backs to straighten and look forward once more. The black dog before them stood proudly, shaking his head slightly from his son's antics he looked from them to the buffalo next to Sesshomaru. His eyes widened slightly before turning back to his sons. Slowly he padded closer to his sons sniffing them as he walked around them. After his inspection of his sons he turned his attention back to the buffalo. Walking over to the mighty beast he sniffed the creature before taking a bite. Chewing slowly, he savored the treat before swallowing and licking his chops. Snorting he turned and walked in front of his sons staring at them for a moment before turning to his pack that had gathered around the mouth of the den. Silenced reined over them as they awaited their alphas answer. "This Kivuli* thinks that these pups have…" The alphas voice began only to pause as he looked up at his doting mate. She was fidgeting. She badly wanted to run down to their sons and congratulate them. "…passed." He spoke with a hint of smile as he watched his mate eagerly run down the side of the boulder and towards her sons, yipping the whole way in excitement.

Sesshomaru and Kiba remained frozen in their spots for a few seconds as their father's words began to register in their minds. "Did…did we pass?" Kiba stuttered out turning to his brother for confirmation.

Sesshomaru sat with his mouth agape, a smile slowly covering his face as the alphas words slowly began to click. "We…did." He whispered out in return before turning to his brother, a giant smile plastered to his face. "We did it!" He yelled out as he leapt onto his brother hugging him tightly. The rest of the pack howled out in glee at their alphas words.

Kivuli watch his sons with a slight upturn of his lips before his mate knocked into him. Her head rubbed along his neck and under jaw, showing her joy and appreciation. He simply rumbled returning her affection with his own. "Tamu*." He whispered, getting his mates attention.

Tamu looked up at her mate, her dark brown orbs searching his as she awaited his words. Her excitement slowly disappeared as she found his words hidden within the depths of his eyes. He was getting older. He needed to pull his pups aside. "Let them relax tonight. Let them celebrate with everyone. Please my mate." She whispered in return to his stare. She looked sadly towards her pups. "They have only just returned. Don't make them leave yet."

"I must tell them." He whispered to his mate. "If they are to become not only adults but alpha Tamu. They must know of it sooner rather than later." He informed her.

"But…" She paused returning her stare to her mate. "What about Sesshomaru?" She questioned quietly as she glanced at her happy pups. They were surrounded by the pack being congratulated.

"I…I will show him too." Kivuli answered in return. Tamu whipped her head around and stared at him incredulously. "He is our son even if it is not by blood. I know we are not supposed to show it to anyone outside of our pack, but we can trust our son."

Tamu blinked before smiling slightly and nodding her approval. She sat next to her mate, leaning onto him gently, rubbing her head against his neck as her tail thumped against the ground. Kivuli held his head high. Clearing his throat slightly he began. "As you all know with adulthood comes responsibility. It is time for my sons Kiba and Sesshomaru to meet that responsibility." Stopping he stared at his sons, watching as the pack slowly parted from the path need to walk to the alpha male and female. Sesshomaru and Kiba looked at each other questioningly before standing and walking towards their parents.

Tamu stepped in front of Kivuli, still wagging her tail, as her sons approached. Kiba bumped heads with his mother rubbing gently with hers and she rumbled her approval. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her, his head bumping into the other side of hers. "Congratulations my sons." She whispered out before stepping back to stand next to her mate once more.

"Boys" Kivuli began to gain their attention. "Follow me." He stated before turning towards the boulder that their mother had just stood proudly on. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Sesshomaru and Kiba followed after their father without question. As they climbed the boulder to join their father they could hear the pack begin the celebrations once more. Once they reached the top of the boulder they looked towards the woods seeing their father standing before the entrance. The entrance to this particular forest was dark and oppressive. It was the forbidden forest after all. Only the elders were allowed entrance and even that was seldom. "This way my sons. You have a lot to learn during this journey. We best begin." Without a second thought he turned his back to his sons and ran into the darkness of the thickened forest. It seems as though they were finally allowed entrance. Sesshomaru immediately followed without question leaving a slightly stunned Kiba in his wake.

Kiba shook his head of any worry before running after his brother. Branches and leaves rubbed harshly against his dirty coat. Following his brothers tracks he tried to catch up to their fast past. Leaping, lunging, and dodging were all he could do as he tried to catch up. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. His lungs burned and legs cramped as he continued to try to follow his brother prints. Worrying he might have gotten lost or turned around from his family he paused for a second sniffing the air. _'Where are we going?'_ He questioned as he began running again. Putting his nose in the air as he ran he sniffed to confirm his correct direction. Although in his moment of sniffing he didn't realize how close he really was to his brother.

Two loud yelps echoed behind Kivuli causing him to glance backwards. He snorted at the sight before him. The two brothers were in a crumpled ball of limbs growling at each other. "Pay attention." He snapped, causing the two boys to look up at him from their crumpled positions. "I will only be saying my story once. It is long. It will fill our journey. So make sure you listen to every word that I say."

"How long is this journey father?" Kiba asked as he unwrapped himself from Sesshomaru.

Kivuli blinked at his son before stating, "that is the wrong question to ask."

Sesshomaru remained sitting on the ground, blinking at his father's answer. "Where are we going?" He asked his father.

His father merely smirked at the question and answered, "to your destinies." At this he turned to the edge of the ledge and looked out over it. To this answer the brothers looked at each other questioningly. Standing they slowly walked towards their father only to gasp at the sight before them. The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with brilliant oranges, reds, and blues. In the distance the ocean looked quiet and serene as it slowly rolled onto the shore. Trees laid out from the ledge to the shore, their leaves a brilliant green against the sun's rays. It was a magnificent sight to see especially with the knowledge that somewhere out there, hidden under this beauty, is their destinies.

 **Kivuli – means shadow, shade, or ghost in Swahili**

 **Tamu – means sweet in Swahili**

 **-Hello again everyone! Even though this is the last introduction to my story. The next chapter will be "the story". There will be two more chapters before I introduce the rest of the gang. The chapters will also get longer. Due to me introducing characters they have been very short. Sorry about that. I hope you like it so far. What do you think?-**


End file.
